


Nights are Better Together

by fieryhuntress, Philosophizes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/pseuds/fieryhuntress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophizes/pseuds/Philosophizes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from an AU a friend of mine on Tumblr came up with (Accidentally submitted an ask to the wrong blog AU). I was given the concept (Luna/Hermione with Harry).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights are Better Together

_"Harry, I think your last post all about the world of rugby was informative, but a bit lacking in information. I understand that it is a hobby you have picked up to get more in touch with your Muggle roots, but you seem to have forgotten that not everyone will understand your Quidditch references."_    **Sent to lightningfast, from brightest-one**

_"Hermione, I don’t really care if I was lacking information or using references to Quidditch. It is my blog, and I will put what I want. Plus, I was just talking about the game Ginny and I played with the Weasleys. What about you? What is up with that crush you have on Luna? Don’t deny, Ron and I both know it. Heck, Ginny knows it. Please just admit it, we won’t judge."_ **Replied to brightest-one, from lightningfast**

_"Hermione, I have been following what you have been doing with the House Elves, and I want to say that I think you are doing well. I hope that you can get the ones who want it freedom and equality under the law. I know I have found a desire for equality and freedom of love under the law. Perhaps that will be the next thing you help happen. Happy nights!"_ **Sent to brightest-one, f** **rom lunardreams**

_"I guess you all know. Yes, I will admit that I have a crush on Luna. I have found her fascinating and aggravating and beautiful since our sixth year. Will you guys get off my back about dating now? I have laws to reform, and a life to make."_ **Replied to lunardreams, from brightest-one.**

Hermione sat at her laptop, jaw dropped as she saw the message from Luna disappear, answered with a message meant for Harry. She just told Luna that she liked her, that she had romantic feelings for her…Her life was over, she knew Luna was always online, ever since she combined those glasses of her’s with an interface. So, quickly, she called the person she trusted most.

**RING RING RING**  A groggy voice answered the phone, “Yes? Do you know what time it is?”

"I just told Luna I like her, Harry!"

There was rustling and then Harry spoke more clearly. Slightly laughing. “You told her? How? Why?”

"Clicked on the wrong message to answer."

More laughter, “Well, we all make mistakes. Maybe she didn’t notice.”

Hermione looks at her desktop, and sees that there is a message from Luna in her Tumblr inbox. “She has sent me a message!”

"Then, read it. Maybe she is talking about something else. Last week, she was impressed by your law. Maybe this week, it is to complain about something." Hopefully, Hermione thought. She navigated to Tumblr, opened her inbox, and there it was.

_"Is this true, Hermione? Do you really like me? Like like me? Because, if so, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?"_ **Sent to brightest-one, from lunardreams**

"She asked me out! What do I do?" Hermione said loudly.

"Tell her that you would love to. It will be a great story for parties and kids."  **CLICK** Harry had hung up.

Hermione stared at the screen, until she decided to say screw it.

_"Yes, Luna. I am kind of in love with you. How does next Thursday work for you?"_ **Replied** **to lunardreams, from brightest-one**

_"That would be perfect! I can’t wait. Where?"_ **Sent to brightest-one, from lunardreams**

_"Why don’t I meet you at the Cauldron, and we can go on a London adventure?"_ **Replied to lunardreams, from brightest-one**

_"Sounds magically amazing! I can’t wait."_ **Sent to brightest-one, from lunardreams**

_"Neither can I, Luna. See you then."_ **Replied to lunardreams, from brightest-one**

**The Next Thursday**

Hermione stood outside the Leaky Cauldron, dressed for the late Fall chill in a jumper, scarf, hat, and jeans. As she waited, she idly checked her phone, to see if Luna had decided to not come, or something. Then, she began worrying that Luna would show up dressed oddly. But, that worry was for nothing as Luna showed up wearing simply a gray jumper, red scarf, blue hat, and some orange jeans.

Luna walked up to Hermione, and hugged her close. “I was worried that you weren’t going to be here when I arrived,” the blonde girl said honestly. “Not that you would stand me up, but I know what people still say about me, what you used to say.”

"I am sorry, Luna, for anything mean I said in school. I didn’t mean it, I was just covering up for my feelings." Hermione said, ashamed of herself.

Luna, being her ever observant self, said, “Well, you are here now. Let’s go!” And grabbing Hermione’s hand, pulled her off on a tour of London, or the nearby area.

They had dinner in a pub, eating basic food, Hermione talking about her job as a law keeper, Luna talking about her last trip to the Amazon as a magizoologist. The two girls talked into the night, hands touching, until they found themselves back at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, I guess this is the end of the night," Hermione said, uncertainly.

"It does appear that our current date has reached what is normally the end," Luna agreed. She would have said more, but Hermione grabbed Luna’s face and the two kissed fiercely, once they were both up to speed on what was happening. The sparks and fireworks they saw with the lip contact would be a tale for the ages, to them.

They became official three months later, and were engaged a year after moving in together. Their home was always full of love and happiness, and exceptionally large numbers of books. As well as a portrait of the two of them on the wall of their living room, magical photography so that the girls in the portrait could be seen kissing and cuddling at all times, much like their real life counterparts.

Also, dragons sometimes were a thing that stayed in the kennels out back. Usually, Luna would yell for Hermione, and show her the newest foster she had found. Hermione would sigh, but then help Luna take care of the dragon until it was fit for release.


End file.
